This invention uses the transmission of my co-pending applications, Ser. No. 09/827,119, filed Apr. 5, 2001, and entitled “Dual-Modular Actuators Having a Common Axis of Rotation” and application, Ser. No. 09/932,684, filed Aug. 20, 2001 and entitled “Variable Speed Integrated Planar Motor Assembly”.